


1) First Self-challenge: Menunggu Jemputan

by rotlicht



Series: #1 self-challenge 30 days/prompts [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [LeoRook/RukuReo] Datang ke negara orang dan bertindak sok tahu, berakibat ke hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan untuk terjadi. Nyasar, misalnya.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Series: #1 self-challenge 30 days/prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180586
Kudos: 4





	1) First Self-challenge: Menunggu Jemputan

_**Lampu Merah self-challenge** _

" _30 days (harusnya) of otp/random fics"_

_._

_._

_._

_Prompt 1: Getting lost somewhere_

_._

_Title: Menunggu Jemputan_

_Pair(s)/Character(s): LeoRook/ReoRuku_

_._

_._

_._

Memang tidak seharusnya ia keluar-keluar tanpa izin, apalagi tanpa penjagaan di tempat yang sama sekali bukan "rumahnya". Ini bukan Afterglow Savannah, yang kalau sampai ke ujung negerinya pun dia masih bisa pulang. Sekarang?

"… Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ini di mana." Rook Hunt—atau _Kingscholar_ —menghela napas lelah. Meski begitu, ia masih bisa tersenyum, merasa lucu dengan keteledoran diri sendiri. "Tapi setidaknya aku masih bawa ponsel dan sinyalnya stabil. Aku sudah kirim pesan ke Leona-kun, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan menjemputku." Itu benar. Untungnya ia masih membawa ponselnya bersamanya, dan yang paling penting, ia tidak _nyasar_ di tempat yang sulit ditemukan karena ia masih di tengah kota.

Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau seharusnya Rook bertanya saja pada orang sekitar jika ia masih di tengah kota. Bukankah ada kantor polisi atau semacamnya juga di sana? Ya, harusnya itu bisa dilakukan, _kalau_ Rook bisa bahasa mereka. Sayang sekali, ini benar-benar negeri asing dan semua orang bicara dengan bahasa yang belum pernah ia dengar. Ia bisa ke sini pun karena Leona yang mengajaknya.

Beberapa bulan belakangan, keluarga kerajaan sedang ada bisnis dengan negara yang tengah dikunjunginya ini. Tampaknya ini negara yang baru berdiri dan tengah mencari relasi, hingga sampailah mereka ke Afterglow Savannah dan bertemu dengan Kingscholar, sebagaimana keluarga raja yang berkuasa. Pada awalnya memang hanya Yang Mulia Raja Farena yang mengurus, tapi mulai satu bulan lalu, Farena membagi tugas dengan Leona. Dari situlah Leona jadi ikut andil dengan urusan ini, lalu tiga hari lalu, Leona diminta datang berkunjung dan di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Awalnya Leona sempat bilang kalau Rook tidak perlu ikut karena sepertinya Leona tidak akan lama. Satu minggu, itupun sudah perkiraan paling lama. Tapi kemudian sang pangeran kedua berubah pikiran dan dibawalah Rook bersamanya. Dan sebagaimana Rook Hunt, yang memang sering jalan-jalan, apalagi ke tempat baru yang memiliki banyak hal-hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya, pastilah akan mulai "lepas kendali". Benar saja. Ditinggal Leona yang ada keperluan rapat, sebentar saja, Rook sudah hilang dari pengawasan.

Sekali lagi, Rook menghela napas. "Kalau sudah duduk begini, baru terasa kalau ternyata kakiku sakit," ia tertawa pelan di akhir. Sambil masih terus duduk di bangku panjang di dekat trotoar, Rook mencoba memijat kaki bagian tumitnya pelan-pelan. Entah sudah berapa jam ia habiskan untuk berjalan dan berlarian ke sana ke mari hanya untuk memandangi, mengagumi, juga memotret setiap keindahan kota ini.

Oh, omong-omong soal potret, Rook jadi teringat. Buru-buru ia membuka membuka _chat-room-_ nya bersama Leona yang mana berakhir dengan pesan dari Leona yang mengatakan, "Jangan ke mana-mana. Sepuluh menit lagi aku berangkat."

Rook tampak diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengirim beberapa foto yang tadi berhasil ditangkapnya ke Leona. Semuanya tentu hanya berisi _landscape_ dari setiap sudut kota yang dianggapnya menarik. Tidak begitu yakin apa Leona bisa menyukai foto-foto itu—atau bahkan peduli, tapi ini sudah jadi kebiasaan Rook sejak mereka mulai tinggal bersama saat masih pacaran dulu.

Berawal dari Leona yang sering mengeluh dengan hilangnya Rook hingga tanpa kabar. Sang pangeran memang sudah diperingati oleh keluarga Hunt kalau saat mulai tinggal bersama nanti, ia akan—makin—dipusingkan dengan Rook yang sering hilang dengan tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Dan saat itu benar-benar terjadi, Leona jadi sering mengeluh, salah satunya, "Terserah kalau kau memang mau menghilang sampai subuh, aku tidak peduli lagi. Tapi setidaknya, _beritahu_ aku kalau kau masih bernapas."

Karena itulah Rook jadi berinisiatif untuk berbagi berbagai macam hasil jepretannya selama "menghilang" kepada Leona. Tidak peduli baru dikirim satu, dua jam setelah ia mengambil gambar itu, yang penting masih di hari yang sama agar setidaknya, Leona tahu kalau Rook baik-baik saja.

Tanpa sadar, satu tawa lepas dari mulutnya. Ia menutup mulut begitu mendengar suara tawanya sendiri. "… Lucunya. Tak pernah kusangka dia bisa khawatir juga padaku."

"Jelas, bodoh. Kau pikir aku _siapamu_?" Rook tersentak kala suara itu terdengar. Kepalanya mendongak, dan mendapati sosok Leona yang sedang berjalan mendekat dari arah sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Bandel. Andai ada Vil di sini, sudah kuminta dia untuk memarahimu."

Rook diam beberapa saat dan hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Pada akhirnya kau dan Vil akur juga?"

"Untuk memarahimu, ya." Ekornya tampak bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan gerakan yang tidak menyenangkan. "Sudah ketawanya? Kita pulang sekarang."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Rook menyimpan ponselnya dan berdiri, tepat di hadapan Leona yang tak kunjung melepas pandangannya. "… Di wajahku ada sesuatu?"

Leona menggeleng. "Aku hanya kepikiran, kenapa bisa aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau yang melamarku?" serangan balik dari Rook sama sekali tidak memperbaiki suasana hati Leona, dan itu membuat jantung sang pemburu berdegup kencang. "Baik, maaf. Tadi katanya mau pulang, kan?" lagi, ia tertawa di akhir.

Leona tidak menjawab apa-apa dan meraih tangan Rook yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam andalan. Singa itu membawa pemburunya ke mobil yang ternyata dibawa sendiri oleh Leona—tanpa supir.

"Kita cari makan dulu," katanya sambil membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelah kemudi. "Tadi aku tidak terima foto makanan darimu. Kutebak karena kau tidak bawa uang, makanya kau tidak jajan. Jadi kita cari makan dulu sebelum pulang, untuk menutup hari."

Selain karena memang cintanya akan keindahan yang sudah tumpah ruah, sisi Leona yang satu ini juga menjadi alasan kuat mengapa Rook menerima lamarannya. _Perhatian_. Leona benar-benar memperhatikan sekitar, terutama pasangannya. Ia mungkin tidak mengatakannya, tapi ia akan langsung bertindak.

 _Rook suka itu_.

Senyumnya mengembang, diiringi semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipi. "Yang khas sini, buat kenang-kenangan sekalian."

"Tentu," Leona mengangguk, tetap menahan pintu karena Rook yang sudah masuk, "dan karena kita masih cukup lama di sini, jangan buat memori _handphone-_ mu penuh. Masih banyak yang belum ditangkap."

Rook mengacungkan jempol. "Siap, laksanakan."

Leona tersenyum tipis, menutup pintu, dan berjalan ke sisi lain—kursi kemudi. Setelah menyamankan diri dengan duduknya, ia mengecup bibir Rook sekilas, sebelum akhirnya tancap gas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sejujurnya aku pusing banget sama prompt yang satu ini, wkwk. Ingin kulewati, tapi rasanya tertantang, dan, voila, jadilah ini. Nggak begitu yakin apa sesuai, tapi semoga, siapa pun yang baca, bisa tetap enjoy. Thanks yang udah mampir! I really appreciate that.


End file.
